


Black and red

by MarinaScarlet



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Dirty Talk, Domination, F/M, Hair Pulling, Light Bondage, Muzzling, NSFW, Orgasm Denial, Spanking, Waistcoats
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-24
Updated: 2013-05-24
Packaged: 2017-12-12 20:14:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/815574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarinaScarlet/pseuds/MarinaScarlet
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Belle decides to give a surprise to her true love and it ends in an unexpected way.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Black and red

**Author's Note:**

> This is basically porn without plot. And I’m not ashamed. And I don’t regret anything. Also, this is a prompt that temporalteatime sent me centuries ago [hair pulling + waistcoats] and today I decided it was a good day to write it. THIS IS FOR HER. ENJOY TEA.  
> PS: The list of kinks has been growing while I was writing this and I really hope I haven’t left anything out.

She didn’t regret her wardrobe choice for that evening.

She didn’t regret picking some clothes of his wardrobe.

She didn’t regret to make a combination of clothes that would kill any man.

Because in the end, she and he were going to have fun.

\----------

The door opened heavily, and Rumpelstiltskin stumbled into the hall of his house, leaning on his cane and making as much noise as he could ever make. The day had been long, tiring and exhausting, and he only wanted to rest comfortably between the arms of Belle until he fell asleep.

No games, no entertainment. Just rest.

“ _Belle?_ ” He called her name as he left his coat on the entry.

“ _Here, in the living room._ ” She said softly, and he smiled, letting her voice guide him to the living room.

He expected to find her in her night gown, with her hair in a messy bun, and drinking a big cup of tea while she read one of her favourite books.

But what he found was far from what he could ever expect.

She was lying on the sofa, dressed only with some leg long stockings, her knickers and a black bra, everything in black with motives and laces in red. She was also wearing one of his waistcoats and a tie was placed around her neck. Her hair was straightened and running free in her shoulders and the upholstery of the sofa. Her makeup was simple: black eyeliner and rimmel, and her hand nails were painted in red. Her gaze was playful, sinful.

He was aroused, but not amused.

If there was one thing that he didn’t like at all is that people touched his suits without his permission.

And Belle had even go further: she had worn parts of them.

“ _What do you think you are doing?_ ”

“ _Giving you a surprise, what do you think?_ ” She rolled over the surface of the sofa until her chest was touching the fabric. “ _Didn’t you like it?_ ”

“ _Oh, yes, I enjoyed it…_ ” He got closer to her. “ _But there is a big small problem._ ”

“ _Which one?_ ” She raised an eyebrow and bit her lower lip, teasing him.

“ _I hate when people take my belongings without my permission, and you just had done it._ ” He rolled his eyes, and his mouth curved in a malicious smile. “ _You deserve a severe punishment for such thing._ ”

Her whole body twitched and a shiver crossed her spine. “ _Which kind of punishment?_ ” she whispered.

“ _It’s me the one who gives the orders and who asks the questions, not you. Now, get up and go straight to the bedroom._ ” His tone was severe and deep; he seemed to be really angry.

“ _Rum, are you okay?_ ” She said when she was face to face to him. “ _Did this bother you?_ ”

“ _Oh, my darling, it arouses me, but I’m not as amused as you expected me to be._ ” He pulled her towards him, and placed his mouth near her ear. “ _But if at some point something bothers you, or you don’t like something, just tell me to stop and I’ll stop, do you understand?_ ”

She nodded and started to walk towards the bedroom giggling.

Rumpelstiltskin loosened the knot of his tie and walked behind her, hypnotized by the movement of her hips and her soft legs. Seeing her on the sofa made him hard and think in all the things he’d like to do to her dressed in that way.

Seeing her with one of his waistcoats, which matched her underwear, with that silk tie around her neck, with her hair loosened, really turned him on.

Things were about to get wild when he crossed the doorway of his bedroom.

He ascertained that the door was secured when both were in the room, preventing any uncomfortable interruptions. Then, he turned in his toes and walked urgently towards her.

“ _Okay, Belle. These are going to be my rules._ ” He pushed her with the metal tip of his cane to the bed, making her fall over the sheets at the same time he completely undid his tie and tossed it to her. “ _You will obey me in every single thing I command to you. You won’t speak or make a sound unless you’re commanded to do it. I’ll make you beg. I’ll make you…_ ” He lowered his body until he was really close to hers. _“… pay for what you did. Do you understand?”_

“ ** _Yes._** ”

“ _Good girl._ ” He stood up and smiled. “ _One more thing. Only two pieces of clothing will disappear from your body as long as the punishment lasts. The rest won’t move from your body. If you dare to attempt peeling them… The punishment will be even more severe. You understand it?_ ”

She nodded.

“ _Now, take off your bra and knickers. Fast. We don’t have the whole night._ ”

She sat on the bed and softly she dismissed both pieces.

“ _Put your hands flat on the dresser, and lower your body. Can you see me in the mirror?_ ” She answered with a shy nod. “ _Perfect._ ”

He started to move his hands all over her body, over the fabric of the waistcoat and the stockings, only with his fingertips, making her shiver and bit her lip to fight back the moans. He cupped the cheeks of her arse, massaging them, teasing her.

And all of sudden, the first slap come unexpectedly, and she screamed.

“ _What did I tell you about making any sound?_ ”

“ _I’m sorry…”_

“ _Does that mean that I have to muzzle you?_ ”

She didn’t answer, and he took her silence as a yes. He undid delicately the tie she was wearing and placed it around her mouth. He was going to regret using one of his ties as a gag, but it was going to be worthy.

He secured the knot of the tie at the back of her head, being careful with her hair. His erection was pressed against her body, and she was fighting for not making more sounds. She closed her eyes and wished Rumpelstiltskin would have mercy.

“ _Tell me, Belle… How does this feel? Being at my complete mercy? Being…_ ” One of his hands moved to her breasts, climbing up her cleavage until it reached her neck. He made her look at them in the mirror; his hips rocked against her hers. _“… so close but at the same time so far?”_

She only answered with a grunt.

And he took that again as a yes.

“ _You’re such a dirty lady, aren’t you? Look at what you did to seek for my attention… Even stealing my own clothes…_ ” He stepped back and hit her arse again. “ _Such a filthy girl who deserves punishment for taking people’s belongings without permission._ ”

She only answered with a grunt.

And he pulled her hair, making her arch her back and try to pull out of her mouth the tie.

“ _Do you want to scream, don’t you? Oh, what a shame that I won’t let you make any sound._ ”

“ _What a shame I still got my hands free._ ” She moved the cloth from her mouth and took a deep breath before she spoke again and turned her body to face him. “ _Rules were made to be broken._ ”

“ _To the bed, now._ ” He arched an eyebrow, amused for how tables had been turned, but determined to dominate her until she begged him to stop.

To stroke and pull her hair.

To touch her.

To make her scream until her throat burnt.

She sat on the bed, looking at him, waiting for his response.

“ _Lay over the sheets, with your hands over your head. I’m going to tie you up to the headboard with my ties. And blindfold you. Then… I’ll do what I please._ ”

She bit her lip and obeyed. He first put one of his tie around her eyes, making a good knot so it won’t move, and then he started to tie her hands. The contact of his hands, strong, well formed, with long fingers, against hers, and the silk of the tie made her shiver and she let out a small moan.

His hands started to descend from her tied arms to her chest, covered with the fabric of the waistcoat. She looked stunning with it, much more than he could ever had imagined. “ _Fuck, Belle._ ” He mumbled as he kissed her breasts, playing with them with both his tongue and hands, pinching her nipples, biting them, making her moan.

“ _Shh… What I told you, my filthy girl? You have to remain silent…_ ” One of his hands descended to her folds, playing softly with them and making her desperate for more, for the touch that would sent a lighting of pleasure all over her body. _“… If you want this to work. Shut up and enjoy.”_

His mouth continued his path, moving to her belly, leaving soft kisses and the touch of his fingertips. She tried really hard not to make any sound; her lower lip was under her teeth and it was starting to hurt. He knew she was making her best so he decided to give her a small reward.

“ _You behaved good, my darling…_ ”

His fingers finally entered her, and she screamed his name loud and clear. “ ** _RUMPELSTITLSKIN, PLEASE!_** ” He laughed at her reaction and continued to move them inside her. She was arching her back, trying to get a hit in her most sensitive spot, but he wasn’t a fool and knew perfectly where he was touching. Belle was going to suffer a bit more after she could get what she wanted.

His mouth descended to her clit, kissing it at first, and then licking and biting it. She tasted like heaven, but she tasted even better when she was in constant denial, teasing but never making the step.

And he loved it.

“ _Why… Why did you stop?_ ” She asked panting, trying to catch her breath. “ _I was really close._ ”

“ _My game, my rules… Or do I have to remind it to you again?_ ” She opened her mouth to say something but he interrupted her before she could speak. “ _You want it, really? Do you want to be spanked? Do you want me to pull your hair?_ ” He was over her, his mouth so close of her ear she could hear perfectly the pumping of the blood in his veins.

She waited a moment before speaking. “ _Yes._ ” She finally said, whispering, calmly. “ _I want that and more. I want everything you can give me, and I want it now._ ”

He laughed quietly in her ear, answering her question. He untied her arms and let the tie fall on the floor, near the bed. “ _On your fours._ ” He ordered, with a smile in his face.

He undressed very quickly, and she waited patiently for his next move. She could only hear his clothes falling to the ground and his breathing, as accelerated as hers.

His hands started to run over her thighs, and he slapped her arse again.

Three, four, five.

Six times.

She moaned; that was one of her favourite things.

He moaned too; he loved seeing her wearing his waistcoat, those long stockings and her glorious brown hair straightened, falling as a waterfall over her shoulders. And her moans and screams, how she screamed his name.

He could come only by hearing her beg, her asks, and his name.

He took a handful of her hair and took it on his left hand, pulling it. “ _Now listen, my precious little bitch. I’m going to fuck you until you can’t speak, until I have devoured and tasted each inch of your perfect, pale skin._ ” His free hand caressed her back under the cloth of the waistcoat. “ _Until I haven’t taught you that you can’t take things from others without permission. And I’m going to fuck you with this waistcoat and these stockings. Blindfolded. On your fours._ ” His voice was so low now, and so deep, she had to focus on it so she wouldn’t miss anything. “ _Until you’ve learned your lesson. Do you understand?_ ”  He pulled her hair and she nodded. “ _Good, my precious bitch._ ”

He entered her harshly, and leaned over her body, without making any movement for a few minutes, waiting for her reactions. She bucked her hips trying to get deeper, but if he didn’t cooperate, nothing could be achieved.

He could smell and taste her desperation in her quiet moans, in her erratic breath, in her saying his name.

“ _Rumpelstitlskin, please._ ”

“ _Please what?_ ”

“ _You know._ ”

“ _Name it and it shall be done._ ”

She bit her lip. “ _Fuck me._ ” Belle whispered.

“ _Louder._ ”

She raised a bit her tone. “ _I said fuck me._ ”

“ _Better, darling. Much better._ ”

And he started to rock his hips against hers again, pulling her hair with each stroke.

Belle came after a few thrusts with a great scream that resounded in the walls of the bedroom, calling his name.

He came soon after her, with a last pull of her brown curls, and falls on her back, with his chest covered in sweat, over his waistcoat. He placed his hands over hers, and whispered in her ear.

“ _Are you okay? Does anything hurt?_ ” He petted her hair, kissing it.

“ _I’m fine, Rumpel. Really._ ” She said slowly, catching her breath. “ _For real._ ”

He moved his body of hers and lied in bed, completely naked, and Belle followed him, placing her head in his chest.

“ _If this is the punishment for wearing a tie and a waistcoat, I’d love to see the one if I put a complete suit._ ”

“ _Are you sure you want to cross that path, my dear?_ ”

“ _I love adventures and risk._ ”


End file.
